Unlikely
by maradaix
Summary: An unlikely acquaintance forms between Yukio Okumura and that intolerably confusing girl Hirata. He doesn't know her strange past, but wants to find out.


Yukio's POV

It was the first day of classes for the regular academy. I walked into my special advanced Chemistry class. The teacher, Andou-san, was pointing to the front of the room and said,

"Everyone stand at the front and I will assign seats and Lab Partners."

A few names were rattled off when I finally heard mine.

"Okumura Yukio, Hirata Rei,"

I moved to the two person lab table he was pointing at. No one else came.

The teacher said, "Hirata Rei," again but louder. He seemed to be getting irritated.

Rei POV

"Hirata Rei!"

That name being shouted jolted me awake. I had dozed off leaning against the chalkboard while waiting for the teacher to assign seats.

I jolted up and made eye contact with the teacher, Endou-sensei, or something like that. He looked irritated and was pointing at a lab table; another boy was already sitting at it.

People were whispering, "Who falls asleep on the first day of school, what a weirdo," and "She doesn't deserve to sit next to Okumura-kun,"

"Eh, sorry, Endou-sensei, my bad" I said sheepishly and moved over to the table.

The class started laughing and this Endou-sensei looked even more displeased.

'Did I say something wrong,' I thought to myself.

He moved on to the rest of the students. Hokori was nowhere to be seen, which was odd because she enjoyed harassing me in every other class that day.

The teacher went on to introductions, which were boring and pretty much went like this.

"My name's A-ko, I'm fifteen, I like to study and I don't like mean, lazy people, and I want to make the world a wonderful, sparkly place, by learning lots of information in my advanced classes"

I started to doze after the first one.

I felt a kick under the table. It was the kid next to me, Morioka. I started to hiss, "What the fu—"

"Ah, I see we have your attention, Hirata-san,"

"Huh, oh hello Endou-sensei," He looked angry and like he was about to say something, but then he just stared, expecting me to say something.

"Yes?" I wasn't sure what he wanted. The class was giggling.

Morioka, next to me coughed, "Introductions"

SO that's what he was looking for. "I'm Hirata, I'm fifteen, there's not much I particularly like or I particularly dislike, nor is there anything I feel like changing in the world.

"Well…okay. Next up"

"Hai sensei, my name is Yamane Satoyo, I'm fifteen, I like reading and I dislike being slothful, I hope one day I can change the world and make people happy,"

That was my roommate, who was also in three-quarters of my classes and she's nearly insufferable.

The introductions finally came to a halt; the teacher handed out textbooks, and the bell for the end of class rang.

It was lunch time at last, and that Yamane asked me to eat lunch with her and her already formed posse of annoying girls earlier that day, probably so that she seemed like a lovely person to the rest of the world, I declined.

I was one of the last people out of the classroom. I figured I should probably thank Morioka.

Yukio POV

I was exiting the classroom when I heard, "Hey, you Morioka, thanks—you know for earlier with the introductions."

I looked around confused, 'Is she talking to me?'

I assumed she was, since there was no one left in the classroom, even the teacher, Andou-san had just walked out "Your welcome, and my name's actually, Oku—"

"Whatever, Morioka, I've got to go." She turned and left. I gathered up my things and ran out after her. I don't know why but I wanted to talk to this girl.

"Hey wait up Hirata-san,"

She didn't stop but did slow a little and said, "You can drop the 'san', I don't care for it anyways,"

"Okay, Hirata-sa—Hirata."

Finally she stopped and faced him, crossing her arms over chest and giving an annoyed look, there was a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, "Is there something you actually needed, or what?"

"Huh," I was unprepared; _I_ wasn't even sure as to why I followed her out here, "Umm, the teacher—I thought I would tell you, his name—it's really Andou not Endou,"

"So?" either she didn't even know she was calling him the wrong name or she was just purposely being unpleasant.

"Well, you were calling him the wrong name, and he seemed rather—well, agitated as a result,"

"Whatever," was her only response as she walked off.

Who on earth is this girl. She is like the antithesis to this school.


End file.
